<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calm before the Storm (Mia X My OC) by Darklordi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526425">The Calm before the Storm (Mia X My OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi'>Darklordi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Code Vein - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Love, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the offensive that will be launched against the lair of Juzo Mido, Mathias ignores what will be the consequences of this last fight. Unable to sleep, he knows that this last night of tranquility will be his last chance to be able to tell Mia Karnstein, what he really feels for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mia Karnstein / My OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Calm before the Storm (Mia X My OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long while, a quiet, calm night had fallen, though sometimes the distant echoes of howling losts can be heard. But despite this tranquility, Mathias could not sleep. Lying in bed, in the modest but comfortable little room that had been loaned to him, he was trying to find different positions to sleep, but too nervous, he stood there, staring at the ceiling and sighing in annoyance. <br/>Too nervous to close his eyes, he spread the scarlet cover and decided to get up. He then looked at himself for a few moments in the small mirror suspended above a small wooden desk or was dragging some old things.<br/>Just like many now, Mathias was a revenant. Human appearance, but possessing strength and possibility of dying and reliving at will. A tall and thin body, a thin face, long brown hair and blue-green eyes, Mathias had a rather banal appearance, yet he hid in him a unique power. If each revenant had a particular blood code, Mathias had the ability to absorb all the possible blood codes and make them his own, giving him access to many possibilities and powers. He himself did not know why he possessed this unique faculty, and he was desperately searching for answers. Maybe this monster, Juzo Mido, would have some answers. Mathias and his allies had finally managed to find his trace and planned very soon to find him and make him pay the many crimes he had committed against the revenants.<br/>Knowing he could not sleep and not wanting to wait for hours without doing anything, Mathias decided to relax a little at the hot springs. Taking his bath towel on his shoulder, he came out of his room without making too much noise, knowing that in the rooms next door, some of his allies were surely sleeping. Crossing the small corridor, Mathias quickly glanced towards the main room of the base, which was once an old church now in ruins. Jack and Eva were both sitting at the bar that had been set up and chatting, without noticing Mathias' presence. Eva laughed softly while Jack just smiled a little more reserved. Mathias smiled as he saw them. A few days ago, he and his friends were finally able to save Eva from her successor's destiny, much to Jack's relief. It was clear that the latter had more than a desire for protection for the young woman, to see by her slightly red cheeks. Jack was a strong man, hard in appearance, but he had a heart. Mathias had not yet forgiven him completely, but after all, it was the past, and Jack had acted with the thought of doing well.<br/>Io, she was asleep on her bunk a little further, warmly wrapped under her blanket. Mathias considered her a little like a little sister and smiled as he looked at her. Louis was surely going with Coco in their room, both of them obviously becoming very close. Yakumo was probably training in the basement, while Murasame was probably still locked in his workshop to make or repair new weapons.<br/>Seeing the normality of the night, Mathias walked quietly to the hot springs and walked through the door.<br/>The hot steam wall rubbed his face as he entered. Removing her clothes to put them on a chair and wrapped the white towel around her waist. The hot springs were located outdoors, on a kind of large stone platform offering a magnificent and immense view of the city and its surroundings. Mathias watched the steam crawling on the floor around him, like a living smoke snake, and began to walk toward the pool.<br/>But as he approached the pool, Mathias stopped suddenly. He was obviously not alone. Mia Karnstein was there, sitting in the middle of the pool, naked, her long blonde hair running along her neck and humming a kind of melody while rubbing her shoulders with hot water. The young woman gasped in surprise as she noticed Mathias and hid her breasts with her arms.<br/>_ "I ... sorry, really, I did not want to ..." Mathias stammered, looking very embarrassed, his face red.<br/>_ "You could hit before entering." she said, a little indignant, plunging her body deeper into the water to hide her naked body.<br/>_ "Yeah ... sorry again. If you want, I'll go back when you're done." Mathias suggested.<br/>_ "Mmm ... now that you're here, let's keep going, and at least I'll feel less lonely ..."<br/>Mathias heard the tone of her voice in these last words. A lonely tone ... sad ... Although hesitating and feeling embarrassed to have seen her in such an intimate moment, he decided to stay. Entering the pool, he felt the pleasant warmth tickle his legs and the rest of his body. Although he was a living dead man, he was happy to still be able to feel the human sensations. Seeing him coming into the pool, Mia receded to a corner of the pool, sitting timidly and hiding her body as best she could, and not daring to look at Mathias in the eye. <br/>Sitting in the hot water and steam, Mathias, though a little puzzled, sometimes glanced at her. Mia was a very beautiful young woman, he had said it to himself several times after their meeting. Over time, he had learned to know her and her past, and although distant and suspicious at first, she had become one of the pillars of the Desomais group, revealing herself to be a sharpshooter and a determined fighter. Yakumo often had fun teasing Mathias about how he sometimes looked at Mia. Mathias blushes a little by thinking of it. It is true that in his heart he had developed feelings for Mia little by little, but he had never dared to say it. He was not even sure that these feelings were reciprocal ...<br/>_ "Hmm ... Mathias?"<br/>He looked up, emerging from his thoughts, to see Mia look a little embarrassed.<br/>_"Yes?"<br/>_ "I ... you could come and rub my back please? I can't do it alone."<br/>Her request made Mathias's heart leap in his chest and his cheeks flushed slightly. Keeping calm, he humbly accepted and walked over to her. Mia thanked him with a reserved nod. Kneeling behind Mia, Mathias was now looking at her back, her slender and beautiful body, and gently placed the palms of his hands on her soft skin and delicately began massaging her upper back. She felt and let him do it, seeming to appreciate and closing her eyes.<br/>_ "So ..... too nervous to sleep too?" she asked in order to break the somewhat awkward silence that had settled for several seconds.<br/>_ "Uh ... yes ..." replied Mathias "... so much remains to be done, and I feel that it will be anything but easy."<br/>Mia understood perfectly and while Mathias massaged her back, she looked up at the sky and her stars. <br/>_ "I like to come here sometimes, alone, and look at the stars. Nicola was very fond of looking at the sky at night before sleeping. I think he needed to see some beauty in this horror-filled world."<br/>Mia was talking about her memories with her little brother, and Mathias could feel nostalgia and melancholy in the young woman's voice, as palpable as the water they were in. During his journey, he had been able to retrieve fragments of Mia and Nicola's past and was able to see them. Mia, her throat tight with emotion, dropped a small tear in the water.<br/>_ "I ... I'm sorry I could not save your brother, Mia." said Mathias with great sincerity. If he had been able to save some of the successors, he had not had that chance with Nicola. Mathias was preoccupied with this failure and had sworn never to reproduce this error. The loss of Nicola was a terrible ordeal for Mia, who had sworn to protect her little brother at all costs. But this loss had also strengthened the young woman, who now, devoted her life to the new family she had found. She remembered the fight, alongside Mathias, against Nicola, or rather, the form of sucessor he had taken.<br/>_ "I know ..." she replied, without hostility in her voice and looking over her shoulder, at Mathias, who saw the young woman's hand coming to rest gently on his own. "... you did everything you could, for both of us, and for that, I thank you. In a world where help is almost non-existent, yours was an unexpected blessing. You're a good person, Mathias...never change that."<br/>Mathias was touched by these words and thanked her with a small nod. Then they both noticed that their hands were touching each other, and after a split look, blushed slightly and looked away as if nothing had happened.<br/>_ "Well ... well .... I think I'm going to rest now .... thanks again ... for the massage ...." said Mia, who hurried to get out of the hot springs, wrapping her napkin around her body and hurriedly steered to the exit, leaving Mathias alone in the middle of the pool.<br/>Later, back in her personal bedroom, Mia had put on her clothes, her short-skirted purple dress and black corset, and her hair combed into two plaits. Silently gazing at herself in her mirror, the young woman was thinking back to Mathias and their hands touching each other, and that made her blush. She sighed, resting her hands on the desk. Since her arrival, she had gradually developed hidden feelings for Mathias. After taking part in all these fights with him, after his dedication and help to help her, she and her little brother ... But a small part of Mia's loneliness pushed her to not reveal her feelings towards the young man. She was scared ..... not afraid to tell him, but ... she did not want to risk losing him, too ... it would be much too painful to endure, again ...<br/>Suddenly, shy knocking at the door of her room made her emerge from her thoughts ...</p><p>Mathias, after long minutes alone in the hot springs, had reflected, and had managed to make a decision. After tonight, he might not have another chance because he could not know what the consequences of the meeting with Juzo Mido would be. He had to tell Mia .... tonight, or never. He stood there, for endless minutes, standing in front of Mia's door, hesitating every second between knocking or leaving. Then, taking a heavy breath, he knocked.<br/>A few seconds passed, then the handle leaned and Mathias saw the door open slowly before him. Mia appeared before him, and seeing Mathias, she said nothing, seeming somewhat perplexed by his presence, but not so much, almost as if she expected to see him.<br/>Both of them remained staring at each other for a long time, without any words, but the looks each showed to the other were just as expressive ... they wanted it ... they were tired of hiding it ... he loved her... and she loved him. Opening the door a little more, Mia, without a word, invited Mathias to enter the room, which he did, calmly, before closing the door behind him, still without leaving Mia eyes. Then, calmly, Mia locked the bedroom door, making sure they were alone and quiet. Both looked at each other for a long time without saying anything or moving, in a palpable atmosphere.<br/>Then it was Mathias who acted first, breaking the distance that separated him from Mia, placing his hands on Mia's cheeks and locking his lips on hers. With her back against the door, Mia let him doing it with pleasure, kissing him back as well.<br/>The kiss lasted, and over the seconds, became more and more sensual and less shy. Mathias and Mia opened their lips, letting their tongues touch each other and deepening the kiss even more. Without breaking the kiss, Mathias wrapped his arms around Mia's pelvis, taking her by the legs and lifting her up, still backing against the door. Feeling him doing, Mia smiled in the kiss, moaning with pleasure, and wrapped her legs around the young man's waist, and her arms around his neck, like a spider spinning her prey. While kissing her, Mathias passed softly his hands on the thighs of Mia, feeling her skin soft and desirable. <br/>Both separated their lips to catch a little breath, then Mathias placed his lips on the delicate neck of Mia, depositing hickeys that made the young woman moan. Then after these kisses in the neck, both of them look into each other's eyes, then look at Mia's bed.<br/>Mathias then moved, carrying Mia and put her on the bed. Lying back on the bed, Mia saw Mathias immediately lean over her and the two kissed each other again with sensuality and strength. <br/>_ "This is .... what you want?" Mathias asked between two kisses.<br/>_ "Yes.... yes, I want it," she replied, moaning with pleasure. While continuing to kiss Mia, Mathias slowly began to undress her, removing the corset, then the dress, which Mia threw on the floor next to it. She then helped Mathias remove his shirt, then his t-shirt. This time, Mia did not hide, allowing Mathias to look at her naked and slim body. She blushed, but no embarrassment this time. Mathias looked at her and smiled at her before kissing again. Mathias then separated his lips from Mia's, then began to kiss her neck, then down to her breasts, then her belly, making her feel pleasant little tickling, before going back to kiss her on the mouth again.<br/>_"You are beautiful like an angel." the young man said in a compliment that made Mia blush even more. Mathias leaned toward her again, stroking her back and the rest of her body with his hands, without her wanting to stop him. Very gently, Mathias stroked one of her breasts while kissing her again, making her moan again. Then, in turn, Mia came to put kisses on his chest, then Mathias' neck, and gently nibbled the lobe of his ear, looking at him with some teasing. Smiling, Mathias wrapped her arm around her waist, bringing her close to him, their faces very close to each other. They looked at each other in silence, their gazes revealing all the love they hided during all this time and that now they were showing. Then, they both lay on the bed, both naked, Mia on the back and Mathias above her, embracing her tenderly.<br/>_ "I must ... I must tell you that .... I've never done it before ..." confided Mathias, a little embarrassed. Mia, too, her cheeks red and shy, wrapping her arms around the young man's neck, smiled at him to reassure him a little.<br/>_"Me too." she said sincerely.<br/>_ "Are you sure you want to?" asked Mathias, not wishing to force Mia to do so without her consent. The young woman smiles again.<br/>_ "I want to know what it's like ..... We don't know what will happen when we face Juzo Mido, or what the future holds ... I've been too self-restrained, I was too selfish to think only of myself, believing it could protect my brother... since I met you, you showed me that mutual aid and determination were still worth fighting for them... thank you, Mathias .... thanks to you, I have never felt so alive."<br/>Mathias smiled in turn, thanking her too for allowing him to find a purpose in his life. Getting ready to go to the carnal act, he looked Mia in the eyes with a look as reassuring as possible.<br/>_ "I'll do it softly, I promise you." he said.<br/>_"I trust you." she answered, not at all worried.<br/>Then, as delicately as possible, Mathias leaned over and entered her. Mia gasped as Mathias pierced her virginity. She felt a pain, but also that feeling of pleasure. Little tears ran down her cheeks, but she smiled at Mathias, making him understand that he did not have to worry. She wanted that the first time was with him. <br/>Once fully inside her, as gently as possible, Mathias looked into her eyes. Their skins were touching, their bodies connected to each other and sharing the same pleasant warmth that warmed both their bodies and their minds.<br/>_ "Can I move?" he asked. She nodded slowly, gently hugging her head against Mathias's neck and whispered in his ear.<br/>_ "I'm with you, Mathias .... we're together, now and always ..."<br/>Mathias listened attentively and silently, then very slowly, in a slow and steady rhythm, began to move. Mia felt it and moaned again, tightening her grip around Mathias' neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Mathias had wrapped his arms around her thin waist to keep her close to him and keep her safe. Mathias continued moving while kissing Mia again, both moaning in the kiss during the act. Love between revenants could exist. Even things like death or transformation into the living dead could not change that. In a world in ruins now dominated by demons and other hellish creatures, it was better to preserve the values that inspire hope and inspire people to continue living.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>